Here we go again
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: Let me tell you, how it starts. It starts with a car crash.


Let me tell you, how it starts. It starts with a car crash.

They have solved the case they had at the precinct, another murderer behind the bars, another wife without a husband and two kids without a father. As she looks at Beckett, there is gratefulness too, along with sadness, written on the woman's face. A thank you, for the job she did, the justice and the closure she gave to her and her family. The detective nods in response, and Castle comes to stand beside her. Both watching as the woman leaves.

''Do you think she will ever be fine again?''

She shakes her head. ''She lost a husband today, Castle. The father of her children'' she grabs her coat and he helps her slide her arms through the holes ''Nobody would be fine after something like that''

He stays silent and they walk towards the elevator, arms linked together.

During the ride to their house, he speaks.

''What if something happened to me, what would you do?'' he asks.

''Nothing'' she chuckles at the face he makes ''because nothing will happen to you'' she adds.

The light turns red and she slows down, stops, then he speaks again.

''But if something-'' she cuts him off, takes off her seat belt and turns her body to him.

''Damn it, Castle. Nothing will happen-''

They never saw it, well, the truck slammed in the back of the car, how could they. He did realize it when she flew out of the front window, she did the same when her head came in contact with the slippery road, and her skull cracked open. There was someone screaming, someone talking and she closed her eyes. Finally, she found a peaceful place, quiet. No pain, peaceful.

He, on the other hand, was the one who was screaming. Who was kneeling next to the woman trying to keep her with him. The ambulance arrived five minutes later, and he sat with her with the blood on his hands as they rode to the hospital. Immediately, they took her in and he sat once again, waiting, hoping, praying that everything will be all right.

A doctor comes out a few hours later. Telling him about her condition. Her head cracked and they had to stitch it up, the brain might be damaged but they are not sure yet. She must wake up first. He thanks the doctor, asks him if he's allowed to see her. The man nods, shows him the way.

''Oh, Kate'' he whispers, clutching her hand in his.

This is how it begins.

One year passed since the car accident, and at first, he hadn't noticed it. Not until instead of forgetting things to buy from the grocery store it became forgetting to go to work when he was staying home to write.

''The boys called'' he says ''Why didn't you go to work?''

''I forgot about it''

Next time, it's when they are in bed, making love and she shoves him back, pulls away from him and out of the bed, runs to his office.

''Kate'' he goes after her, finds her looking around like a previously caged animal let free in the wild ''Kate what's wrong?''

''Who are you?'' he would laugh, instead he cries.

''It's me, Kate. Castle, your partner remember?''

She shakes her head.

''I don't know you'' she says and he yanks her up against the wall then, his hands on her face, his eyes on hers.

''Kate, look at me. You know me'' she tries to break free, punches his chest and digs her nails into his arms.

''Let me go'' she struggles against him. Of course, he doesn't let her go.

''Not until you look at me'' she does what she's asked to, and for a minute she calms down.

Before she breaks.

''What's wrong with me?'' she sobs into his shoulder.

''I don't know, Kate. I don't know''

He takes her to a doctor after that, and they are told that the head injury she experienced damaged the brain, and her memory. It progressed slowly during the year that passed, and it will get worse. They couldn't have seen it.

She tried to leave, pleading him to let her go. She didn't need him to ruin his life by taking care of her. But you know Castle, he can't just let her go.

The questions were asked more often.

_''Who are you?''_

_''It's me, Castle. Your husband.''_

_''Where am I?''_

_''At home''_

The times they were repeated grow every day, every month.

And here they are now, she in the arms of her husband as he strokes her hair.

''How can you do this, Rick?'' she tilts her head to look at him.

''You are my wife. And I promised you always, didn't I?'' she smiles and it feels nice for him to do the same.

And the smile fades away. She pulls back, eyes terrified.

''Who are you?''

He sighs.

''Your husband, Rick. You know me, Kate''

There is a knock on the door and he carefully removes his arms from around her.

''Be right back'' he kisses her temple.

You see, there is something more cruel than that.

''Hey, buddy'' Castle scoops their son, his toy in his hands (a fluffy kitten named Mister Whiskers).

''Why are you awake?'' he asks.

''Couldn't sleep'' the boy mumbles ''A bad monster is in my room, daddy''

His father laughs, the joy of having a kid.

''Dad, can I ask you something?''

''Sure, buddy''

''Is mommy going to be all right?'' Castle sets the boy down, and kneels to reach his height.

''What did I tell you about mommy, Mike?''

''That's she's a super-hero'' the boy murmurs.

''And?''

''That super-heroes always win''

Castle smiles and offers his fist, Mike bumps it with his.

''Nice, now how about we get you back in your bed?''

''Can I give mommy a good night kiss?'' the boy's pleading eyes, make his heart ache even more.

''Mike-''

''Please, daddy'' Mike's eyes fill with tears, and Castle surrenders.

''Fine, but hurry''

He leans against the door-frame, watches as the boy runs to his mother and climbs on the bed. Kisses her cheek and then he hugs her. He swallows the lump in his throat.

''Goodnight Mike'' he hears her say, wonders if she even knows her own child. But there is recognition in her eyes, he can see that, and the boy smiles.

''Goodnight, mommy''

Castle puts him in his bed and goes back to their bedroom.

''Who are you?''

Again.

''Your husband, Rick, you know me, Kate''

''May I ask you something?''

''Of course''

''Who was that boy?''

Here we go again.

I would tell you how it ends, but it doesn't.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading._

_And as always, have a nice day!_


End file.
